Retour en grâce
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: On a quitté Kanon dans un royaume sous-marin prenant l'eau encore plus vite que le Titanic,et dans le chapitre Hadès on le retrouve chez Athéna. Que s'est-il passé entretemps ? La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ! REVIEWS please !


C'est par un beau matin du mois de juin qu'un personnage insolite fit son apparition au Sanctuaire. C'était un petit homme maigre, vêtu d'un costume-cravate gris très inhabituel (pour ne pas dire inconnu ) en ces lieux – de toute évidence un étranger.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil tout autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer, il s'empara de l'attaché-case posé à ses pieds, et , prenant son courage à deux mains, entreprit bravement de graver l'escalier principal du Domaine Sacré d'Athéna. C'était une rude épreuve pour qui n'y était pas habitué, et c'est avec la sueur au front qu'il parvint à la terrasse du premier Temple du Zodiaque, celui du Bélier. Encore heureux qu'on ne fût pas au plus fort de l'été grec.

Le chevalier qui l'occupait, Mu, était en train de prendre paisiblement son petit-déjeuner, assis sur les marches du perron, en compagnie de son ami Aldébaran du Taureau.

Tiens, de la visite, fit celui-ci.

Mu posa son mug de café brûlant sur le marbre à côté de lui et se redressa en époussetant sa cape.

Tu sais qui c'est ?, lui glissa Aldébaran.

Aucune idée, jamais vu. Laisse, je m'en occupe.

C'était bien l'intention du chevalier du Taureau , qui profita du fait que le regard de son collègue était ailleurs pour engloutir trois croissants en douce.

Bonjour Messieurs, fit le petit homme avec un sourire forcé. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me venir en aide, je vous prie ?

Bien sûr, mais que puis-je pour vous ?, répondit Mu, très courtois comme à son habitude.

Voilà, je recherche mademoiselle … , ah comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

Il plongea la main dans la poche gauche de sa veste, la retourna sans trouver visiblement ce qu'il y cherchait, reporta son attention sur la droite et finit par en extirper un petit carnet qu'il se mit à feuilleter à toute vitesse.

Ah, j'y suis. Mademoiselle Saori Kido.

Vous voulez dire la princesse Athéna ?

Ah, encore un autre nom ? Décidément …

Mu leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qui donc était cet énergumène ?

La princesse Athéna est absente. Elle est au Japon en ce moment si je ne me trompe.

Tant pis. Je procéderai donc sans elle.

Comment ça , «procéderai« ?

L'étranger ne releva pas la question de Mu.

Pourriez-vous me dire également qui vous êtes ?

Chevalier d'or Mu du Bélier. Je garde ce Temple, et mon collègue, que vous voyez assis là-bas en train de dévorer MA part de viennoiseries est Aldébaran du Taureau, mon voisin, précisa Mu en jetant un regard noir dans la direction du goinfre pris en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

Vous êtes nombreux comme ça ?

Douze, normalement. Mais il y a … comment dire … des places à pourvoir.

Et qui est le chef ici ?

Moi. J'assure les fonctions de Grand Pope intérimaire depuis la mort du précédent il y a quelques mois.

Parfait. Alors c'est à vous que je vais avoir affaire.

Moi ? Pourquoi donc ?

Le bizarre personnage plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit une carte plastifiée entrecoupée d'un liseré bleu-blanc-rouge, qu'il brandit sous les yeux stupéfaits du Bélier.

Je me présente : Sophronyme Poildur, Trésor Public Français. Je suis ici pour procéder à un contrôle fiscal et social. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir me présenter la comptabilité du Domaine .

HEIN ???? , s'écria Mu en ouvrant des prunelles grandes comme des soucoupes.

Aldébaran , qui tendait l'oreille en engloutissant les derniers vestiges de la part de Mu, faillit s'étouffer.

Il veut quoi ?

Mu ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard perplexe à Aldébaran.

Comme vous voudrez. C'est là-haut.

Où ça, là-haut ?

Le Bélier leva le bras et lui désigna le Palais. Du Temple du Bélier, on en apercevait juste un morceau de toiture dont le blanc immaculé se détachait du bleu cru du ciel.

Bien. Où est l'ascenseur ?

Les deux chevaliers d'or échangèrent un regard étonné. D'où débarquait-il, celui-là ? De la Lune ?

Il n'y en a pas, expliqua Mu.

Ca veut dire … qu'il va falloir monter tout ça à pied ?

J'en ai bien peur, oui.

Le petit homme parut statufié sur place l'espace d'une seconde. Puis il se ressaisit et en un éclair extirpa de sa poche son carnet.

Infraction à la législation sur l'accès des lieux publics aux personnes à mobilité réduite. Ca commence fort.

Il rempocha son carnet et son stylo, et emboîta le pas à Mu qui disparaissait déjà dans l'escalier qui menait à la maison du Taureau.

Hé, attendez-moi !, leur cria Aldébaran. Je viens avec vous !

Il se leva, abandonnant les miettes de son petit-déjeuner aux moineaux du Sanctuaire et s'élança à leur poursuite.

****

L'ascension jusqu'au Temple des Gémeaux se fit sans problème. Pour les deux chevaliers d'or, évidemment, habitués à cette escalade. En revanche, l'envoyé de l'Inquisition Fiscale … pardon, du fisc , suait sang et eau en tenant de suivre le rythme imposé par les deux compères.

- Faudrait peut-être voir à ralentir le pas, chuchota Aldébaran à son collègue. Il va nous faire un infarctus si on continue.

Hum, acquiesça Mu d'un air pensif, l'esprit ailleurs. Dis, je me demande si c'est bien prudent …

Quoi donc ?

Traverser la maison des Gémeaux. Saga est mort, mais le labyrinthe, lui, est encore là. Si on rentre là-dedans – il désigna l'entrée du Temple du menton – pas sûr qu'on en soit ressortis pour Noël … !

Bah, tu crois que la princesse nous en voudra si lui, on le perd en cours de route ?, fit remarquer le Taureau d'un ton laconique.

Le Bélier répondit à sa question d'un regard lourd de reproches.

Te vexe pas, je disais ça comme ça … Bon , on traverse ou pas ?

Mu prit le parti de contourner la Maison des Gémeaux, suivant le bon vieux principe selon lequel on n'est jamais trop prudent dans la vie. Mais le contrôleur ne fut pas de cet avis. Etant habitué de par ses fonctions à voir le mal partout, cette décision éveilla ses soupçons. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qu'on voulait lui cacher ici ?

Pourquoi n'entre-t-on pas ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

La Maison des Gémeaux est en réparation, dit simplement Mu.

Où sont les ouvriers, les échafaudages, dans ce cas ?

Partis hier. Ils refaisaient les peintures. Elles ne sont pas encore sèches. Ca pue là-dedans, une horreur à vous filer une migraine pour huit jours, rajouta Aldébaran. Entrez si vous ne me croyez pas, vous verrez bien.

Sophronyme Poildur ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne dit rien. Sans doute espérait-il trouver quelque chose de plus appétissant à se mettre sous la dent plus tard.

Le même problème se posa au Temple suivant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Qu'est ce qu'on dit pour ce temple-là ?, murmura Aldébaran à l'oreille de Mu.

Devant eux se dressait le Temple du Cancer, lieu de sinistre mémoire. Personne dans le Sanctuaire n'osait s'approcher de ce lieu maudit qui empestait la mort. Après la bataille du Sanctuaire, la princesse Athéna avait bien tenté de trouver des entreprises de désinfection et de dératisation pour venir faire le vide des lieux, mais toutes avaient pris la poudre d'escampette à peine un pied à l'intérieur. Il fallait dire à leur décharge que les innombrables trophées macabres de Masque de Mort leur avaient quelque peu coupé l'appétit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais mon affaire. Monsieur … comment est-ce votre nom, déjà ? Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms .

Poildur. Sophronyme Poildur.

Ah, merci. Monsieur Poildur, donc, si vous voulez bien passer devant …

Aldébaran eut un sursaut interloqué. Il allait vraiment le faire entrer dans le Temple ? Mu lui décocha un clin d'œil au passage et emboîta le pas du fonctionnaire.

Le résultat fut exactement celui qu'il escomptait : cinq secondes trois dixièmes plus tard, celui-ci ressortit en toute hâte , le teint d'un verdâtre remarquable, un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez et visiblement à deux doigts de restituer ses repas des trois derniers jours. Mu, plus prudent, avait retenu sa respiration dès qu'il était entré.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur horrible ?, parvint à hoqueter l'intrus au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à aspirer goulûment l'agréable petite brise de ce matin de juin.

Feu l'occupant des lieux n'était pas très porté sur le ménage. Il faut avoir l'habitude, c'est tout. Attendons quelques minutes avant d'y retourner, je suis persuadé que ça ira mieux, continua Mu d'une voix compatissante.

Non , je vous remercie, trancha son interlocuteur d'un ton sec. Ca suffira comme ça pour l'instant.

Comme vous voudrez. Vous pourrez toujours jeter un coup d'œil aux autres temples, si le cœur vous en dit.

On verra…

Comme il s'y attendait, le sujet ne fut plus abordé. L'absence totale de cosmos fit déduire à Mu et Aldébaran que le chevalier du Lion n'était pas présent dans son temple. Normalement, s'acquittant de sa tâche de gardien des lieux, il aurait dû débouler dès que Poildur avait fait son apparition. Seulement voilà : aucun agent du fisc n'a jamais possédé de cosmoénergie, et ce type d'attaque, en l'occurence fiscale, était totalement inconnu des annales du Sanctuaire. Si bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, il devait être en train de bailler aux corneilles, occupé qu'il n'était pas à protéger une déesse s'obstinant à résider à dix mille kilomètres de là.

En revanche, ils trouvèrent Shaka occupé à méditer à deux mètres au dessus du sol, au milieu des débris de son Temple et des échafaudages. Le blond Indien ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé par la présence d'un agent du fisc français au Sanctuaire – soit parce qu'il en avait vu bien d'autres, ou alors parce qu'il s'en fichait comme de son premier sari – et se joignit à eux.

Milo, lui aussi, pointait aux abonnés absents .

Ah, elle est belle la garde du Sanctuaire !, maugréa Mu entre ses dents. Les chevaliers d'or des premières maisons font tout le boulot, pendant que les autres se la coulent douce ! Ca va chauffer pour ces deux tire-au-flanc-là !

Et il pressa le pas en direction du Palais, traînant dans son sillage un Sophronyme Poildur en voie de liquéfaction et à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Le vaillant agent du fisc fut récompensé de tous ses efforts à peine le vestibule du Palais franchi, sous la forme d'un magnifique marbre représentant un personnage féminin du panthéon grec – particulièrement dévêtu, voire pas vêtu du tout - que ses faibles connaissances en mythologie ne lui permirent pas d'identifier, mais qu'avec le flair implacable du chasseur sur la trace de sa proie il devina fort ancien et d'une valeur inestimable ….. bref, en langage fiscal, un signe extérieur de richesse.

Sans perdre une seconde, il scruta attentivement l'œuvre sous tous les angles , sans omettre aucun détail. Du plus petit doigt de pied à la courbure d'une fesse en passant par le modelé délicat d'un sein, tout y passa, sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-consterné de Mu, Aldébaran et Shaka.

Un marbre antique de Phidias, sur le marché de l'art ça doit valoir quelques dizaines de millions au bas mot. Voilà qui va apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Il va être intenable après ça …, commenta Mu, désolé. Il va nous retourner le domaine de fond en comble, vous allez voir !

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière eux, et Aiolia fit son apparition à l'autre bout de la terrasse en compagnie de Milo. Il resta une fraction de seconde planté sur place, intrigué par le spectacle du petit homme en train de tournoyer autour de la nymphe impudique comme une mouche autour d'un morceau de viande.

C'est qui, cet obsédé ?, questionna le Lion à mi-voix.

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous tombe dessus, lâcha Aldébaran.

Dis toujours pour voir ?

Le fisc français.

HEIN ? Le fisc, passe encore, mais pourquoi français ? On est en Grèce ici !

Le contrôleur, qui , pour avoir les yeux collés à la statue, n'en avait pas pour autant les oreilles dans sa poche, leva la tête de son carnet qu'il noircissait de notes à toute vitesse.

Parce que le fisc n'oublie jamais rien ni personne, Monsieur !, tonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. La propriétaire de ce domaine a bien des fois essayé d'échapper au fisc, mais cette fois-ci, je la tiens ! Elle aura beau se faire appeler … comment déjà ? – il compulsa son carnet – ah oui, Saori Kido, ou Attila …

Athéna, rectifia Shaka.

Attila, Athéna, peu importe ! Elle a déjà tenté de nous embrouiller en changeant d'identité plusieurs fois, mais le bon temps est terminé. Elle n'y échappera pas, ce coup-ci c'est le redressement ! Fraude fiscale aggravée ! Avec pénalités de retard !, conclut-il avec un grand sourire inquiétant.

Imperturbable, Aiolia revint à la charge.

Et que vient faire la France là-dedans ?

Mademoiselle Kido a , si je peux dire, un « compte » ouvert chez nous depuis un certain temps. Elle a eu la mauvaise idée de disparaître sans laisser de traces et, plus grave, sans s'acquitter de la taille, de la gabelle et autres contributions directes ou indirectes.

La taille et la gabelle ? Mais ça n'existe plus depuis des lustres, ces trucs, rigola Milo.

Exact, répliqua le fonctionnaire. Sa dernière déclaration fiscale en notre possession date de ….

Il farfouilla dans son inséparable carnet.

… 1527 !

Un grand moment de silence stupéfait suivit.

Il dit la vérité, confessa d'une voix blanche Mu, grand consommateur d'archives . Elle s'est réincarnée en France à cette époque.

Mais vous vous payez notre tête ou quoi ?, s'énerva Milo. Vous venez nous emm… pour une ardoise qui date de plus de 450 ans ?

Si j'étais à votre place, je serais plutôt soulagé que le fisc daigne mettre le nez dans les affaires de votre patronne. Car il me semble qu'il y a deux ou trois trucs qui ne sont pas en règle. A commencer par votre statut !

Quelle statue ?, demanda Aldébaran, largué.

Il te parle de nos conditions de travail, répondit Shaka en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

Dis, Bouddha, fais pas le malin, en profita pour balancer Milo, jamais à court d'une vacherie : t'es bien sûr d'être à jour de tes impôts pour tes dix dernières réincarnations ?

Shaka ne se donna même pas la peine de relever la remarque et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

Peut-on procéder ?, interrogea Poildur d'une voix qui n'admettait qu'une seule réponse.

Allons-y gaiement, soupira Mu.

Puis il ajouta à voix basse, comme pour lui-même :

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça soit sur moi que ça tombe ? Je le savais que j'aurais dû le refuser, ce job de Grand Pope intérimaire ! Et avec tout ce que Saga a dû piquer dans les caisses …. On n'est pas couchés !

***

Des montagnes de grands-livres, de bilans, de journaux comptables, de souches de chèques et de remises, de rapprochements bancaires , de registres du personnel, le tout en équilibre plus ou moins précaire, s'amoncelaient sur l'immense table de la bibliothèque du Palais,. Le flot de paperasse semblait ne pas se tarir, déversé par une armée de domestiques sous le regard brillant de plaisir du petit homme et celui incrédule et nettement moins euphorique des cinq chevaliers d'or.

Bon, qui est le comptable en chef ici ?, demanda-t-il à Mu.

A vrai dire, personne. Saga des Gémeaux était, si l'on peut dire, en charge du Sanctuaire jusqu'à récemment. Malheureusement, un accident fâcheux est survenu et …

Accident ?!, lâcha la voix acide de Milo derrière lui. Tu parles ! Elle l'a zigouillé, oui !

Pas du tout, corrigea Aiolia. J'ai tout vu. C'est lui qui s'est donné ce coup de sceptre.

Mon œil !

Aiolia a raison, intervint Shaka, probablement plus pour ennuyer Milo que pour autre chose. Athéna n'est pas coupable, c'est un suicide.

Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as toujours les yeux fermés, alors je me demande bien ce que tu as pu voir …

Mu haussa le ton pour ramener un semblant de calme parmi cette troupe bruyante.

C'est fini, oui ?

Un silence boudeur se fit, pendant lequel il vit son bourreau rajouter en douce sur son carnet : « Attention, la personne contrôlée semble être sujette à des accès de violence » , mais ne fit rien pour le détromper. Après tout, ça pourrait toujours servir plus tard, sait-on jamais ?

Bon, puisque je vous tiens tous, puis-je voir vos contrats de travail ?

Nos quoi ?

Contrats de travail, soupira le cher Sophronyme. Vous en avez bien signé un quand vous avez été embauchés par Mademoiselle Kido, alias Attila, al…

Athéna, rectifia Mu.

Oui, Athéna. Bref, un document stipulant votre tâche, votre rémunération …

Hééé, fit une voix intéressée dans le dos de Mu.

Ben, on avait 5 ans quand on est entrés ici, rigola Aldébaran, alors vous savez …. On ne savait pas écrire, alors lire, vous pensez bien !

Cinq ans ? Intéressant. Travail de mineurs, donc.

Nouvelle note, griffonnée dans une écriture médicale dans le satané carnet.

Il y en d'autres que vous qui ont intégré le service de Mademoiselle Kido à cet âge ?

Ben c'est la pratique ici. Les bronzes, Kiki, même la patronne, ce sont tous des jeunots. A part le vieux Maître des Cinq Pics…., continua Aldébaran sur sa lancée.

Justement, ce vieux croûton ferait bien de leur laisser la place, aux jeunes, vous ne croyez pas ?, balança Milo, s'attirant par là-même un regard noir de Mu, dont le maître vénéré aurait eu le même âge, s'il n'avait pas malencontreusement fait la connaissance du poignard de Saga.

Tu trouves préférable qu'on se fasse commander par une midinette attardée qui soupire comme une malade après ce crétin congénital de Seiya ?, répliqua aussitôt Aiolia, encore enragé d'avoir loupé l'occase – encore à cause dudit Saga – d'être le frère du Grand Pope en exercice. C'était bien connu, les Grands Popes étaient comme les papes du Moyen Age, un sur le trône et c'était toute la famille qui s'empiffrait. Et parce que son idiot de frère avait eu l'idée saugrenue de se faire tuer en sauvant cette cruche, lui se retrouvait simple chevalier d'or quand il aurait pu avoir la main sur ( et surtout dans ) le tiroir-caisse. Il y avait de quoi bouffer son armure, non ?

Donc, pas de contrats de travail ?, insista Poildur.

Nan, répliquèrent en chœur Milo, Aldébaran et Aiolia.

Shaka resta silencieux comme une carpe, il était clair qu'il se contrefichait de la situation ; quant à Mu, il tendait le dos en attendant la suite.

Bien. Travail au noir, je veux dire, travail dissimulé.

Sourire ravi, et un gribouillis de plus sur la liste.

Puis-je savoir combien vous êtes ici ?

Vous voulez dire en tant que chevaliers d'or ?, demanda Mu.

Oui.

Six en poste. Sept si on compte un parasite dont on vient d'hériter récemment et qui n'a pas de statut légal. Et n'en aura jamais, moi vivant.

Plutôt crever que de le voir prendre la place de son frère dans la maison des Gémeaux, martela Aiolia, paroles qu'approuvèrent aussitôt ses collègues.

Et les sept autres sont, euh, comment dire … en congés sans solde.

Morts au champ d'honneur, comme qui dirait, précisa Milo. Quoique, concernant un ou deux d'entre eux, le mot honneur soit bien grand.

Accidents du travail ?

Quelque chose comme ça, admit le Bélier.

Mister Poildur fronça un sourcil.

Puis-je en savoir plus sur les circonstances de ces décès ?

Mu se tordit les doigts, embarrassé.

Disons qu'il y a eu quelques dissensions au sein du personnel de la princesse Athéna. Certains n'avaient pas la même façon de voir les choses que d'autres, et ça a un peu dégénéré.

Sept morts, quand même … !

Ah non, cinq seulement, se hâta de corriger Mu. Les deux autres, le chevalier du Sagittaire et l'ancien Grand Pope, sont morts il y a treize ans.

Et comment ?

Zigouillés par Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui s'est auto-promu chef du personnel, alors que c'était mon frère qui aurait dû avoir la place !, s'écria Aiolia d'un ton aigri.

Tu parles, qu'il ramène ses fesses de chez Hadès, ton frère, et tu vas voir l'accueil qu'on va lui faire ! Il aurait pu s'abstenir de sauver cette potiche de déesse, on ne s'en porterait que mieux, riposta Milo d'un ton glacial.

Pas faux, ça, lâcha doucereusement Shaka, qui détestait Saori .

Deux dieux pour le Sanctuaire, c'était un de trop. Et c'était lui qui était arrivé le premier, après tout. La greluche n'avait qu'à décamper et aller se faire une clientèle ailleurs.

Bon , et les morts restant ?

Ben , ils étaient pour Saga, eux, et les patrons, ça veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, alors ….., conclut Aldébaran, philosophe.

Je vois ….. Et les familles n'ont pas porté plainte devant les prud'hommes ?

C'est quoi , ça ?, demanda Aiolia.

Le tribunal des affaires sociales, où sont traités les différends entre employeurs et employés sur les rémunérations, les conditions de travail , etc ….

Oooooooh, ça existe ? Dites donc, les gars, on est drôlement mal renseignés ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? On devrait former un syndicat, parce que notre chère patronne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle en prend à ses aises avec nos droits de travailleurs !, s'exclama Milo, soudain très intéressé par les paroles pleines de sagesse du sieur Poildur.

De toute façon, aucun de nous n'a de famille, ajouta Mu pour calmer le jeu.

Ce fut une phrase malheureuse, et il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour le regretter.

Abus de personnes en situation de faiblesse, en déduisit le fonctionnaire, ce qu'il consigna aussitôt sur son carnet.

Aldébaran ouvrit de grands yeux.

On est en situation de faiblesse, NOUS ?

Si Monsieur te le dit, affirma Milo, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Bon, venons-en au vif du sujet. Quels sont vos horaires de travail ?

Pardon ?

Vous avez bien des horaires ? Des jours de repos ? Des vacances, des RTT ?

Euh… , fit Mu.

On est de service 24h/24, 7j/7, 365 jours par an, maugréa Aiolia.

Mais c'est illégal !, grinça le contrôleur.

Et hop, une note de plus.

Voyez-vous, il est difficile d'aménager les postes, risqua Mu.

Mademoiselle Attila n'a qu'à recruter et tripler les postes.

Tu parles, Charles, ricana le Scorpion. Les clients ne vont pas se bousculer au portillon avec les avantages qu'on a. Risquer sa peau tous les jours pour des picaillons et avec une retraite hyper hypothétique, elle peut courir , la déesse ! Moi, si j'avais su …

Tu aurais fait quoi ?, demanda innocemment Aiolia.

Avec le bagout qu'il a et menteur comme il est, homme politique ou avocat, sans aucun doute, susurra Shaka, la bouche en cœur.

Vous allez vous taire, oui ????, cria Mu, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Mais le contrôleur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Monsieur du Bélier, les employés ont droit à la parole.

Maiiiiis…., bêla Mu, décontenancé par son intervention.

En tout cas, fit Aldébaran, moi je ne partage pas mon armure. Elle est à ma taille, et elle le restera. Et le premier qui s'avise de l'approcher, je le réduis au format papier machine.

Personne ne le contredit. Chacun des chevaliers partageait son avis . Les armures, c'était comme les sous-vêtements. Privé. Et puis pas question de laisser un autre frimer avec. C'est que ça avait un certain succès, pour ne pas dire un succès certain auprès des filles !

Bon , on en revient à ce problème d'horaires, si vous le voulez bien. Pas de vacances ni de congés payés donc ?

Eh bien c'est un travail irrégulier, expliqua le Bélier dans ses petits souliers. Une guerre sainte tous les deux cents ans au pire, en dehors de ça c'est plutôt calme.

Oh, calme, c'est vite dit, contesta Shaka. Cette …. fille, ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant en insistant bien sur le mot « fille » - prononcer le terme « déesse » lui aurait écorché la langue – est du niveau mental d'un star academycien et a un don inné pour se mettre dans des situations incroyables, si bien qu'on ne risque pas de se trouver au chômage. Espérons qu'elle sera un peu moins idiote dans sa prochaine incarnation, sinon je rends mon tablier. Elle n'aura qu'à faire appel à sa bande de cas sociaux de bronzes pour se sortir des panades dans lesquelles elle plonge tête baissée. Grand bien lui fasse !

Cet avis clairement exprimé, lèvres serrées et petit menton arrogant levé bien haut, Sa Supériorité se mura à nouveau dans son silence boudeur.

Puisque le recrutement semble impossible, je propose donc de limiter les heures de travail, suggéra le nouveau meilleur ami de Milo.

Ah oui, et comment ça ?, interrogea Aiolia.

On n'a qu'à mettre une pancarte au bas du grand escalier. « Prière d'attaquer aux heures d'ouverture, merci », proposa Milo avec un sourire narquois.

Pffft, très drôle, ponctua la Vierge.

Tu as mieux à nous proposer ?

Shaka haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

Voyons les primes et avantages, maintenant, enchaîna l'infatigable Sophronyme. Effectuez-vous des déplacements à l'étranger ?

Oui, quelquefois.

Et donc ?

Billets d'avion sur compagnies charter et en classe économique, précisa le Lion.

Ouais, confirma Milo. Quelle pingre ! Avec tout ce qu'elle a à la banque ! On pourrait avoir droit à la classe affaires une fois de temps en temps, non ? Ou qu'elle nous prête son joli petit jet privé ? Evidemment, il y en a ici qui s'en fichent, ils se téléportent, ça leur évite de faire dix heures d'avion avec les genoux dans les dents …., ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin destiné à Mu qui resta de marbre.

Frais de repas ?

Tickets resto. Et c'est chiche, croyez-moi ! Faut pas avoir l'appétit d'Aldébaran. Comment tu fais, au fait, pour manger à ta faim ?

Je fais la vaisselle, avoua piteusement le Taureau, le rouge aux joues.

Vous voyez ? Elle nous laisserait crever de faim !, s'écria Milo, hors de lui.

Prime de risque ?

Que dalle ! Et pourtant, à part être entraîneur au Paris-Saint-Germain, vous connaissez un métier qui soit plus à risque que ça, hein ?

De fait, admit son interlocuteur. Primes de salissure et d'entretien ?

Pour ce qui est des armures, c'est Mu qui les raccommode quand elles ont des accrocs, dit Aldébaran.

Sinon on les envoie au pressing, ricana le Scorpion. A nos frais, cela va sans dire.

Ah tiens, justement, Milo, puisque tu abordes le sujet, je voulais te parler de tes techniques de combat, l'interrompit Mu.

Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux, à mes techniques de combat ?

Elles sont salissantes ! J'ai reçu au courrier de ce matin le devis de l'artisan que j'ai appelé pour le remplacement des tapis chez toi pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

Tu veux dire ceux tachés par le sang de Hyoga ?

Oui. Cinq-mille trois cents euros. 5300 !!!!!!!!! Tu pourrais pas te trouver une technique qui soit un peu moins coûteuse au niveau du nettoyage ???? Parce que là, quand même, ça fait beaucoup du litre de sang !

Et alors, c'est pas toi qui casques, non ?!

C'est pas une raison ! La prochaine fois, ça sera prélevé sur ton salaire.

HEIN ???? Dites, mon cher monsieur Poildur, c'est légal, ça ? C'est mon gagne-pain, l'Aiguille Ecarlate !

Je vous conseille dans ce cas précis de faire jouer l'assurance, trancha Poildur en s'adressant à Mu qui prit une mine dépitée.

Ahhhh …, tu vois ? T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Sourire de brochet de Milo à l'attention de Mu, vert de rage. Le Bélier se retint de justesse de lui balancer son casque en pleine figure, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec un procès pour harcèlement sur les bras en plus de cet énervant personnage dont les notes ininterrompues laissaient envisager un redressement financièrement vertigineux.

Bon, parlons des avantages en nature. Ce que vous portez , euh, c'est du plaqué ?

Ca va pas, non ?, brailla Mu. C'est de l'or pur ! Certifié 24 carats !

Bon, je vais me voir obligé de vous les compter comme signe extérieur de richesse.

Un chœur de cinq voix indignées s'éleva. Pour une fois, tout le monde était d'accord.

Il est malade ?, râla le Lion. Déjà qu'on est obligés de se traîner 35 kilos sur le dos, sans compter la boîte qui va avec, et ce par tous les temps ! Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé enfermé dans une boîte de conserves par quarante degrés à l'ombre, monsieur Poildur ? On sue là-dessous pire que dans un sauna, et le Sanctuaire c'est pas du terrain plat, par dessus le marché .

Bon, d'accord. Je vous déduis cet avantage en nature, et j'oblige mademoiselle Athéna à majorer votre salaire pour motif de pénibilité du travail.

Yeeees !!!!!, tonna Milo, qui décidément aimait de plus en plus le petit homme en gris.

Et pour ce qui est des temples ? Vous les louez , ou ce sont des logements de fonction ?

Vous voulez parler de ces tas de ruines ?, demanda le Lion, en désignant du doigt les différentes toits qui émergeaient entre les rochers. Encore heureux qu'on n'ait rien à payer pour y vivre ! Rien n'est conforme, il n'y a pas d'eau , sauf quand il pleut, parce que là , oui, on a des infiltrations. Le seul truc positif, c'est que comme on n'a pas d'électricité non plus, on évite les courts-circuits…, conclut-il avec mauvaise humeur. Comment on va faire, hein, Marine et moi, si elle tombe enceinte ? C'est pas un endroit convenable pour élever un enfant.

Ooooooh, y'a quelque chose en vue ?, hasarda Milo, grand pourvoyeur de potins du Sanctuaire.

Un enfant, quelle horreur, siffla Shaka entre ses dents.

Il y a quand même quelques travaux en ce moment, à ce que j'ai vu en montant ici.

Ah oui, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, fit Milo. Le temple de la Vierge ? En passant je voudrais signaler qu'_on_ me reproche le remplacement de deux ou trois tapis, continua-t-il en appuyant fermement sur le « on » et en lançant un regard noir en direction de Mu qui pour ne pas être en reste lui en renvoya un pas beaucoup plus amène. Alors qu'ici certains ont fait bien pire.

C'est de moi qu'on parle ?, coupa sèchement Shaka.

Exact ! Monsieur se prélasse pour l'instant dans les ors du Palais, et pourquoi ? Parce que sa Maison est tout bonnement rasée jusqu'au sol à cause de son combat contre Ikki. Monsieur coûte cher à la collectivité ! C'est autre chose que deux malheureux tapis de rien, ça !

Quand je me bats, je ne fais pas semblant, _moi_, se justifia la Vierge. Je ne me contente pas d'une ou deux piqûres minables …

Milo serra les lèvres et les poings, mais ne répliqua rien. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et son plan était déjà arrêté.

Attends un peu d'avoir réintégré ton temple, cher voisin, pensa-t-il en lui-même, et tu vas voir un peu si tu vas pouvoir méditer longtemps, avec la moitié de Rodorio à faire la fiesta chez moi.

Bon, étant donné la vétusté et l'incommodité des logements proposés à ses employés, je demande une réfection complète de ceux-ci, et j'assujettis mademoiselle Attila à la taxe de 1% de la masse salariale au titre de l'effort de construction.

Puis-je faire une suggestion, pendant qu'on parle de rénovation ?, avança Milo.

Dites, l'invita Sophronyme Poildur.

Eh bien, au nom de la parité hommes/femmes, je trouve qu'il serait bienvenu que les thermes soient mixtes, vous ne pensez pas ?

Ah, oui, bonne idée, approuva le Taureau.

Mu ne dit rien, dévisageant Milo d'un air horrifié. Shaka, lui, soupira.

De sa part, à cet obsédé, il fallait s'y attendre !, commenta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Je suis contre !, tonna Aiolia, à la surprise générale.

T'as peur que je matte Marine ?

Pas du tout, bafouilla le Lion, rouge comme une pivoine.

Alors ?

C'est … c'est indécent, c'est tout !

Tu parles d'indécence, dans un pays comme la Grèce où la moitié des statues ont les fesses à l'air, et encore je ne parle que de fesses pour rester correct ?

Monsieur Poildur toussota, gêné.

Nous avons donc fait le tour du sujet en ce qui concerne les logements…

Non, y'a encore les résidences secondaires de quelques privilégiés, rectifia le Scorpion. Faudrait peut-être examiner leur cas , à eux aussi.

De qui parlez-vous ?, interrogea Poildur.

Du toutou de sa maîtresse, j'ai nommé Mu du Bélier, ici présent, et de la vieille momie des Cinq Pics, qui planquent leur pognon dans des paradis fiscaux de Chine et du Tibet, là où il n'y a pas de braves gens comme vous pour les inquiéter.

C'est faux !, glapit Mu.

Pouvez-vous me produire votre dernière déclaration de revenus, je vous prie ?

Elle… elle est restée à Jamir.

Ben tiens, comme par hasard, commenta Aiolia.

De plus, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez le Grand Pape ?

Pope.

Oui, pardon, le Grand Pope.

Intérimaire, précisa Mu.

Pour l'instant !, fit Milo d'un ton innocent. Mais les Atlantes ont les dents longues, c'est bien connu. Vous allez voir qu'il va finir par se faire nommer Grand Pope à vie, comme feu son maître, qui serait encore là à jouer les pères fouettards si Saga ne nous en avait pas débarrassés ! Il avait peut-être des défauts, Saga, mais quand on y pense avec le recul …

Vous devez donc avoir eu une majoration de salaire ?, demanda précipitamment Sophronyme Poildur avant que la conversation ne tourne à la guerre civile.

Vous voulez dire une augmentation, quoi, grogna le Lion.

C'est ça.

Euh….. oui, confessa Mu d'une voix étouffée.

C'est dégueulasse, couina Shaka, révolté. Moi je suis un Dieu, je risque ma peau autant que lui, et je n'ai rien eu.

Moi non plus, dit Milo entre ses dents.

Ni moi, confirma Aiolia. Tu en penses quoi de tout ça, Aldébaran ?

Le Taureau, qui se tassait dans son coin, coincé entre son ami et voisin Mu et les deux compères du Lion et du Scorpion, et avec dans son dos le regard acéré comme un poignard de Shaka, sursauta.

Euh…. J'ai pas d'avis sur la question, émit-il prudemment.

Sage mais désastreuse manœuvre, qui eut pour effet de lui attirer les foudres de toutes les parties présentes. Mu lui jeta un regard glacial qui le terrorisa, Milo eut un « dégonflé !» indigné, et Aiolia le taxa de traître. Quant à Shaka, il manifesta son mécontentement par un « humpff » méprisant. Aldébaran baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes.

Bon , eh bien Messieurs, je pense que nous avons fait le tour des choses. Cette visite aura été très …. enrichissante. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre concours. Vous recevrez mes conclusions sous huitaine, avec le montant des régularisations à acquitter auprès du Trésor Public français.

Pas de quoi, grinça Mu, qui se demandait déjà comme il allait pouvoir annoncer le cataclysme imminent à la potiche qui lui servait de patronne . En tout cas, une chose était sûre : le Produit Intérieur Brut de la France allait bondir de façon inédite dans les prochaines semaines.

Ah si, une dernière chose, j'ai été mandaté par mes collègues de Bruxelles pour enquêter au sujet des aides européennes touchées par Mademoiselle Attila pour les olives et les chèvres.

Mu manqua de s'étouffer.

La vache ! Elle bouffe vraiment à tous les râteliers, explosa Milo.

Vous voulez savoir quoi ?, fit Aiolia, hilare.

Si les quotas de production n'ont pas été dépassés.

Oh là, pas de risque.

C'est-à-dire ?

Les chèvres sont mortes de faim depuis belle lurette, après avoir dévoré tout ce qui pouvait l'être, si bien que les montagnes autour du Sanctuaire ressemblent maintenant au crâne du vieux crabe des Cinq Pics, mais en plus chauve. Quant aux oliviers, je ne me souviens même pas les avoir vus produire quoi que ce soit un jour…

Je vois, fit Sophronyme Poildur, philosophe. Je transmets donc l'information.

Il rangea soigneusement dans son attaché-case sa paperasse ainsi son précieux carnet qui allait permettre à la France de gagner trois points de croissance et à lui une promotion inespérée au ministère de l'Economie et des Finances, et se leva.

Milo s'élança.

Je vous raccompagne, mon cher Sophronyme – vous permettez que je vous appelle Sophronyme ?

Sans laisser à l'intéressé le temps de répondre, il l'empoigna par le bras et ils prirent tous deux la direction de la sortie. Les autres chevaliers restés sur place entendirent le bruit de leurs pas décroître, tandis que s'élevait dans le silence de ce petit matin pas vraiment calme la voix de Milo braillant l'Internationale de toute la force de ses poumons .

A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil que Mu s'effondra comme une masse dans le fauteuil le plus proche, sous l'œil compatissant d'Aldébaran et celui franchement sec, voire ravi de Shaka et Aiolia.

Tiens, bois ça, ça va te remonter.

Le Taureau lui brandit un double whisky sous le nez. Mu saisit le verre et l'engloutit d'une traite. En moins de deux secondes chrono, il vira au rouge vif.

C'est quoi cette horreur ?, toussa-t-il.

Whisky.

C'est fort !!!!!!!

Aldébaran regarda le verre, perplexe. A peine une ration de bébé !

Sur ces entrefaites, une servante entra.

Majesté ?, risqua-t-elle avec une révérence.

Oui, quoi ?, fit Mu avec impatience.

Téléphone pour vous dans votre bureau. La déesse Athéna.

Manquait plus que ça !, trépigna Mu.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se leva. Il avait un plan.

Bonjour, Majesté.

Coucou, Mu. Alors quoi de neuf au Sanctuaire ? Kanon se tient calme ?

Oui, il est bouclé dans ses appartements comme –hic- convenu. Il grogne, mais bon… il survivra, il est increvable.

« Hélas », rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Parfait, j'arrive dans deux jours, on avisera à son sujet.

Ahhhhh ? Quel bonheur de vous revoir … !

La cata !!!! La potiche qui rappliquait ! Elle n'aurait pas pu rester au Japon, non ? Si jamais il était dans ses pattes quand elle allait recevoir la note, elle allait déverser toute sa colère sur lui. Et il pourrait dire adieu à ses ambitions !

A part ça ?

Euh, pas grand-chose –hic- ah si, on a eu une petite visite.

Ah, qui donc ? Hadès ?

Non, non, ça ne bouge pas de ce côté-là. Ecoutez, ce serait trop –hic- long à vous expliquer, je dois partir quelque temps pour Jamir, je vous laisse un mot sur votre –hic- bureau, d'accord ?

Dis, Mu, tu as bu ? Vous fêtez quelque chose, au Sanctuaire ?

Non, non, rien du tout, je vous assure. Bon, je vous –hic- laisse, j'ai du travail. A bientôt, Majesté.

Bye !

Il raccrocha. Ouf, il avait eu chaud. Maintenant, viiiiiiiiite, préparer ses bagages pour Jamir, mettre la main sur Kiki, et hop, salut la compagnie, à un de ces jours !

Un cri inhumain, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement d'un animal sauvage et le gargouillis d'une bête qu'on égorge, retentit dans tout le Sanctuaire. Partout dans Rodorio, les habitants se mirent à trembler de peur, des femmes serrèrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras pour les protéger. Une attaque ? Les oiseaux qui lissaient leur plumage, perchés dans les arbres, s'enfuirent à tire-d'aile vers des cieux plus calmes. Les chiens, effrayés, se mirent à hurler à la mort en tirant sur leur chaîne et les bébés éclatèrent en cris stridents.

A Athènes et dans tout la méditerranée orientale, les sismographes du centre de surveillance des tremblements de terre eurent un à-coup.

L'épicentre de ce bruit innommable fut vite localisé au Palais du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. A l'intérieur, le plus grand désordre régnait. Les serviteurs couraient en tout sens, prodigieusement inutiles dans leur panique. Seul un d'entre eux resta figé comme une statue : le préposé au courrier. Plateau d'argent encore en main, il fixait, éberlué, sa déesse qui gisait à ses pieds, les yeux vides et de la bave dégoulinant de ses lèvres, avec dans sa main crispée une lettre estampillée République Française qu'il venait de lui remettre.

…. Suis ruinée, hoqueta-t-elle.

Ce fut la seule parole cohérente que l'on put tirer d'elle ce jour-là.

Les choses se calmèrent peu à peu et le lendemain le Palais ressemblait moins à un asile d'aliénés. La déesse était restée calfeutrée dans ses appartements, tournant en rond, blanche comme sa robe.

Si j'avais su en arriver là un jour…, marmonnait-elle en boucle, une lueur terrible dans les yeux.

Personne n'osa poser de questions, sous peine de se voir offrir illico presto un aller simple pour le Cap Sounion.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour se faire une raison. La rage au cœur, elle saisit son sceptre et , seule, prit la direction d'une petite maison située dans la garrigue, à l'écart de Rodorio. Parvenue à destination, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, et sans plus de cérémonie, entra.

L'unique pièce de la maisonnette était meublée très simplement : une table de bois brut, deux chaises, un bahut sur lequel reposait une télé qui diffusait un match de foot, et un canapé. Et sur ce canapé reposait, nonchalamment allongé sur le ventre, un mètre quatre-vingt huit de décontraction à l'état pur, uniquement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un ravissant caleçon bleu orné de pingouins. Ses longues jambes, repliées, papillonnaient en l'air.

Kanon, ex-Dragon des Mers au chômage technique depuis que la fichue déesse avait fait réintégrer sa niche à l'esprit de Poséidon, ne se donna même pas la peine de lever la tête à son arrivée.

Dis, tu pourrais saluer ta patronne, non ? , explosa Athéna.

Z'êtes pas ma patronne, fut la seule réponse laconique.

Et pour bien lui signifier à quel point il se fichait de sa présence, il allongea le bras, s'empara d'une pistache dans un bol posé sur le sol à côté du canapé et se replongea dans le match en l'épluchant distraitement, envoyant la coque valser à ses pieds.

C'en fut trop pour la princesse, habituée à plus d'égards. Empoignant son sceptre des deux mains, elle lui en colla un violent coup sur le crâne. Des mèches bleues volèrent. Kanon se saisit les cheveux en beuglant.

Ca va pas, non ? Vous êtes pas un peu malade de me frapper avec votre perchoir à corbeaux ?

Tu pourrais peut-être faire l'effort de m'écouter ?

Pourquoi, vous avez une proposition à me faire ?

Ca se pourrait, concéda Saori de mauvaise grâce.

Ah quand même ! Ben ça aura été long ! Je suis sous-employé ici ! Au moins, Poséidon reconnaissait mes talents, lui !

Je te conseille de ne pas ramener ce point douloureux sur le tapis. Quant à tes talents, en qualité de fouteur de m…, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut avec Milo qui vient de monter un syndicat au Sanctuaire ! Non , je viens pour toute autre chose.

Kanon se redressa, l'œil brillant et l'oreille aux aguets, et s'installa correctement dans le canapé, en croisant ses longues jambes nerveuses. Mettre sa superbe anatomie en valeur ne pouvait pas lui nuire après tout. Il se savait beau, très beau, aussi beau que Saga mais avec le sourire en plus et les scrupules en moins, et comptait bien profiter de cette carte supplémentaire dans son jeu.

Je ne viens pas pour ça, imbécile, lâcha-t-elle en le toisant d'un air méprisant.

Bah, tant pis. Une de perdue, …. , avoua-t-il sans l'ombre d'un complexe. Alors, dites ?

J'ai besoin d'un petit service. Pas grand-chose.

Pour lequel vous vous êtes tout de même donné le mal de rendre visite à mon humble personne, compléta Kanon pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe.

N'abuse pas, tu veux ?

Il ne valait mieux pas, en effet. Avec le contentieux subsistant entre eux au sujet du dossier Asgard/Poséidon, c'était un coup à finir « enurné » au fond de la Mer Egée pour les deux prochains siècles.

Exposez-moi le problème, voulez-vous ?, fit-il sur le ton le plus courtois.

Tes revendications d'abord.

Oh, je me contenterai de quatre fois rien.

C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

L'armure des Gémeaux. Et le Temple qui va avec. Refait à neuf du sol au plafond.

Rien que ça ?, grinça la déesse. Tu veux pas être nommé Grand Pope pendant qu'on y est ? Il va y avoir une place qui va bientôt se libérer !, ajouta Saori d'une voix rageuse.

Non , merci. J'ai horreur de la paperasse. Le sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon était tip-top pour ça. Pas l'ombre d'un gratte-papier ! Un vrai paradis.

A qui le dis-tu …, dit-elle entre ses dents. C'est tout ?

Mouais. Ah non , l'entrée illimitée aux thermes du Palais.

Alors ça , jamais !, hurla Athéna, hors d'elle. Tu peux faire une croix dessus ! J'ai déjà donné avec ton frère!

Ben quoi ?

J'en ai marre d'entendre toute ma valetaille féminine discuter sans fin des séances d'exhibitionnisme de feu ton frère, justement. Elles n'ont peut–être jamais vu son visage, en revanche pour ce qui est de tout le reste ….. Bref, je ne compte pas remettre le couvert avec toi.

Oh , fit Kanon d'un ton attristé. Je ne suis pas comme ça, vous le savez bien.

Mon œil ! Cet obsédé a perverti toutes mes servantes , et je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surprise que tu te retrouves tonton un de ces jours.

Hi, hi, ce serait comique, rigola Kanon.

Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Je m'amuse d'un rien, vous savez, dans ma situation… Bon, si je vous promets d'utiliser une serviette pour dissimuler les plus belles parties de ma modeste personne ?

Modeste, toi ? Laisse-moi rire … De toute façon, t'as aucune parole !

Exact. Vous commencez à me connaître à ce que je vois.

Oui, à mon grand regret.

…Sauf que là, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Alors, tope là ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, à évaluer le pour et le contre. Le contre, c'était d'entendre ad vitam eternam discourir ses pintades de servantes sur le modelé parfait du divin postérieur de Kanon, à supposer qu'il fût la copie conforme de celui non moins divin de feu Saga.

Quant au pour …. Ben c'était la menace de banqueroute pure et simple. Bye bye la Rolls-Royce de grand-papa, les soirées mondaines, et autres chevaux, robes de luxe, diamants et jets privés. Bye bye aussi Tatsumi, mais là, elle s'en remettrait.

Juste une question, comme ça. Tu maîtrises toujours la technique des dimensions ?

Evidemment. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne se perd pas !

Bon, alors on est d'accord. Tu me rends ce petit service, et tu emménages ensuite.

Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

Parce que c'est moi qui commande.

Okay, patronne, lança Kanon d'un ton joyeux.

En si en plus une fois que mon problème sera résolu, tu peux t'égarer dans le labyrinthe qu'a créé ton frère dans la maison des Gémeaux, bon débarras … , pensa Saori en elle-même.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise affaire que ça.

Le Sanctuaire se convulsa d'horreur en apprenant le retour aux affaires de Kanon des Gémeaux, personnage de sinistre mémoire. Cela eut un effet pour le moins inattendu . Les chevaliers d'or, pourtant tous fâchés les uns avec les autres depuis le fameux contrôle, firent front commun, et Mu, estomaqué, déboula comme un fou de Jamir pour se faire immédiatement virer de son poste avec pertes et fracas par une déesse furibarde : Kanon avait bien rempli sa mission et tenu sa promesse. Mais, fidèle à ses vieilles manies, il l'avait dupée. De tout le Sanctuaire, seules les servantes du Palais trouvèrent leur compte dans cette histoire. Elles purent se réjouir de retrouver leur spectacle favori …. En presque aussi bien que du temps de Saga : la serviette – minuscule- de Kanon cachait peu et suggérait beaucoup.

Quant à Sophronyme Poildur, on n'en entendit plus jamais parler. Mais il se murmura pendant longtemps que le retour de Kanon et sa Galaxian Explosion n'étaient pas tout à fait étrangers à sa disparition inexpliquée …


End file.
